


Jelly and Bean

by a_very_smol_frog



Series: The Crow's Nest [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Jelly and Bean, Kid Fic, M/M, That's it, They get 2 dogs, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_smol_frog/pseuds/a_very_smol_frog
Summary: Kageyama is already a dad, but now he is a dog dad.~This is a part of the Crow's Nest AU but can be read as a stand alone fic~
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Crow's Nest [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711909
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147





	Jelly and Bean

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self indulgent fluff. I found a letter this weekend that I wrote as a child that was "14 reasons why I should get a lizard" and it inspired me to write this. 
> 
> After a few shitty days this made me feel a lot better so I hope it makes you smile too. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading!

Kageyama sat on the couch where Rini had directed him to sit a few moments ago. In front of him Hinata was on the floor with his laptop hooked up to the television. Bunny was standing by his side with flashcards in hand. 

The two of them had been  _ scheming _ . 

Kageyama knew that whatever they had planned would involve a lot of pleading and puppy dog pouts until he inevitably gave in. This interaction was well rehearsed between the three of them.

He would say no again and again until they joined forces and smothered him with pleases and doe-eyed looks, eventually causing him to crumble. 

For now he played his part and sat crossed arm on the couch, trying to look as uninterested as possible. Hinata looked like the cat who had caught the canary, flashing his partner a smile that was sweet on the surface but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. The redhead gave Rini a thumbs up and then pressed a button on his computer, pulling up a powerpoint slide. 

The title page was covered in various pictures of dogs and puppies. In big bold letters on the center of the screen Kageyama read “A list of reasons why I think we should get a puppy.” 

Kageyama shot Hinata a look but the redhead just gave him another bright smile and pointed to the screen, silently telling him to pay attention. The father let out a long sigh but nonetheless turned and focused on their daughter’s presentation. 

A few months ago Rini had started this campaign. Dogs had always been her favorite animal; ever since she was a toddler she would beg Kageyama to let her pet every dog they walked past on the street. Her favorite stuffed animal was a little black husky named Hana, and the plushie went with her everywhere. 

Up until recently the 10 year old had been satisfied with these small interactions with the four legged animals, but then something changed and she began begging her father for a dog of her own. Kageyama didn’t know what triggered this change but he had a feeling it had orange hair and rhymed with Kinita. 

The father listened to the evidence his daughter had collected that supported her reasoning behind why they should get a dog. The reasons varied from “I am an only child and have never known the joy of a sibling” to “It would teach me responsibility” and even “I might want to be a vet one day and this will help me learn about the health of dogs.” 

Kageyama had to admit that the powerpoint was well put together and it was clear she had put a lot of work into her presentation. 

He had nothing against dogs but they were a lot of responsibility, and he already had his hands full with her and the Crow’s Nest, but Rini was older now. She got herself up in the mornings and packed her own lunches at night. She didn’t need him to entertain her 24/7 and she could handle small tasks on her own. 

Sure, he knew he and Hinata would be the one doing most of the work with the dog, but she could feed it and play with it at home. And if they got a smaller one she could even be responsible for holding it when they took it on walks. 

At the end of the presentation they both looked at him with baited breath. Rini clasped her hands to her chest and looked at him with big blue eyes, batting her eyelashes and pulling her bottom lip into a soft pout. Kageyama was mildly impressed; she was really pulling out the big guns for this one. 

Hinata just looked at him from the floor, his face saying “ _ You’re really going to tell her no? _ ”. 

Kageyama let them squirm in anticipation for a few moments, enjoying the buzz in the air. 

“Okay.” Just a single word was his answer. 

Both Hinata and Rini opened their mouths, Kageyama had no doubt they had had an argument sitting on their tongues and were waiting for his rejection, but they paused when they registered his response. 

“Okay? We can have one?” Rini tried to hide the excitement in her voice, but failed miserably. The flashcards clutched in her hands fell to the floor and she started to bounce up and down. 

“Yes, but you will have new chores to do everyday to help with it. Papa and I aren’t going to be the only ones doing all the work.” Rini let out an excited squeal and Kageyama couldn’t have stopped the smile from spreading across his face if he tried. 

The girl ran across the room and threw herself into Kageyama’s arms. An endless stream of thank yous and other excited babbling fell from her lips. 

Hinata exited from the powerpoint presentation on the screen and pulled up several tabs of dogs near them that were looking for homes. 

It seemed as if the two of them had already anticipated his response. 

Kageyama looked at the picture of a scrawny little brown dog with white spots and big sad eyes. 

Well there was no backing out of this now.

~~~

They ended up getting their new furry friend a week later. Two furry friends actually. 

An elderly woman had bought a pair of pomeranian puppies but her health quickly began to deteriorate and she was no longer able to provide them with the constant care and attention young dogs required. 

Now Kageyama watched Rini lay on the floor while the two puff balls jumped all over her, licking her face and tugging at her hair. Already he was feeling a bit overwhelmed, but Rini’s joyful giggled and bright smile made it all worth it. 

“What are you going to name them Bunny?” Hinata bent down and picked up the smaller of the dogs. He was all black in color while his sister was a rusty orange. The dog happily licked Hinata’s cheek and gave a little yip. 

“That one is named Bean and this one is Jelly. So when you say their names together it's Jelly Bean!” Kageyama raised an eyebrow. The names were nonsensical but what did he expect when he told the 10 year old that she could name them whatever she wanted. He guessed they could be worse. 

The father reached out and scratched Bean on the head. They were very cute, and he did kind of look like a little fuzzy black bean.

“Welcome to your new home Jelly and Bean.” 

~~~

Kageyama had to admit he felt a bit ridiculous. He was a 6 foot 27 year old grown man and yet here he was walking two 3 pound fuzz balls that were excited by every blade of grass and leaf fluttering in the wind.

It was typically Rini’s responsibility to take them for their walks but the girl had a field trip today and wouldn’t be home until well after the dog’s scheduled walk time. So he found himself in the park down the street from their home, delicately trying to step around the dogs as they zig zagged through his ankles and tangled their leashes together. 

“You two are ridiculous.” He muttered as he bent down to unwrap Jelly’s leash from around Bean’s back paws.

“How did you even get tangled like this?” The little black dog just barked unhelpfully at him. 

“Oh wow they’re so cute!” Kageyama squinted up at the new voice. A young woman was bent over, scratching at Jelly’s belly as the little dog rolled around in the grass. She smiled at Kageyama. 

“What are their names?” He blinked dumbly a few times at her before answering. Small talk was still not one of his strong suits; most of the time the conversation was directed at Hinata or Rini and he was able to stand silently in the background. 

“Um that's Jelly and this is Bean.” The woman’s eyes grew wide and she let out a noise that was a mix between a groan and a squeal. 

“That is so cute! Did your girlfriend name them?” She tucked a lock of her long orange hair behind her ear, it reminded him of Hinata’s hair, and Kageyama was reminded of how he had woken up that morning to the smell of the redhead’s vanilla and citrus shampoo.

“Uh no I don’t have a girlfriend, my daughter named them.” The woman’s eyes lit up, and he saw them dart down to his hands where he held Bean and then back up at his face. 

“Wow raising two puppies and a daughter by yourself! Thats a lot of responsibility!” Kageyama was about to open his mouth and say that he wasn’t doing it alone but she didn’t give him the opportunity. 

“I’m Chiyo Sakura!” She pulled out a cute pad of paper that was shaped like a strawberry from her purse. Kageyama wondered where she got it; Rini would love something like that for school. One of the sheets was thrust under his nose, instinctively he grabbed it.

“Here is my number if you ever need someone to walk them! I’m great with dogs and kids. Or if you ever just wanted to get dinner...I’m pretty great with dads too.” She bent down to pet Jelly one more time before standing. 

“Have a good day!” She flashed him a flirty smile and gave him a wink, turning back down the path from which she came and leaving Kageyama once again alone with the dogs. The father stared down at the paper in his hands. Her phone number was written in a femine loopy scribble and next to her name was a little heart. 

Kageyama scrubbed at his eyes and shoved the paper down into his pocket. 

“Come on let's go home. You two are nothing but trouble.” Jelly and Bean yipped at him happily, oblivious to the situation and just enjoying their time outside. 

Later that evening Kageyama buried his head in the pillows to hide the bright red blush that spread across his face as Hinata sat next to him doubled over with laughter. 

“G-great with dads too!!! She was not messing around!” The redhead sputtered. Kageyama let out an unhappy growl. 

“Shut up dumbass! I don’t even like women, why did she hit on me?” 

“Because you’re hot and big guys with little dogs always draw in ladies.” Kageyama buried himself deeper into the pillows. The last thing he needed was women hitting on him. 

“You’re walking them from now on.” Hinata continued to laugh, clearly enjoying seeing Kageyama suffer. 

~~~

Hinata walked into the house after a long day at work and found it surprisingly….quiet. Rini was spending the night with Ran so he wasn’t expecting to hear her in the house, but typically he was greeted by the clacking of eight paws against the hardwoods and the excited bouncing of two furbrains that shared a single brain cell. 

He looked at the wall and found both leashes still hanging on their hooks and Kageyama’s shoes by the door. When he walked into the living room the silence was explained. 

Kageyama laid asleep sprawled out on the couch. In between his legs Jelly was curled up into a tight orange ball, and Bean was asleep on his back, tucked into the crook of Kageyama’s arm. 

Hinata thought his heart might burst at the image. Quickly he took out his phone and snapped a hundred pictures. Immediately he sent them to their friends; it was so rare to see stoic Kageyama in such a vulnerable position. 

Here was the man who had been so against getting a dog in the first place, and who complained how little and yippy both the dogs were almost daily, snuggled up on the couch with both of them. 

Hinata knew that secretly Kageyama adored the dogs. He had done a ton of research into the breed when they first adopted the sibling pair. They got groomed once a month, their teeth brushed every evening, they had special brand food that Kageyama had to order online, and a plethora of enrichment toys and puzzles. They weren’t allowed to sleep in the bed with them, but each dog had their own embroidered memory foam bed that sat in the corner of the living room. 

On the outside Kageyama liked to pretend he was severe but under the surface he was a huge softie. 

Hinata reached down and scooped Bean up into his arms, causing Kageyama to startle awake. 

“Shou?” He slurred, voice still thick with sleep. His hair was tousled, bangs sticking out in wild directions. Hinata wished he could bottle this moment up so that he could keep it forever. 

“Yea. Scooch over.” Brain still hazy from sleep, Kageyama didn’t question the order and just did as he was told. Jelly let out a little huff, upset that she had been woken from her nap. 

It was a tight squeeze, Kageyama was in no means a small man, but with a little maneuvering Hinata had managed to snuggle onto the couch, back pressed against his partner’s chest with Kageyama’s strong arms wrapped around his waist. Bean was still tucked into his arms while Jelly had relocated to the top of one of the couch cushions. 

Kageyama let out a deep sigh, relaxing into Hinata. The raven haired man had never been good at affection, and rarely ever verbally told Hinata that he loved him, but the redhead didn’t need him to. He could hear it clearly now as Kageyama pressed a tender kiss to the top of his head, thumb rubbing soft circles against his hip bone. 

The stress of dealing with snotty children and overbearing parents all day melted away, and Hinata focused on Kageyama’s gentle touch and the rhythmic breathing of Bean in his arms. 

The four of them stayed like that until dinner time, content to be wrapped up in each other’s warmth. 

~~~

Over time the Kageyama household was no longer defined by three people, but by three people and two furry faces. 

Jelly and Bean went on family vacations with them, got their own stockings and presents under the tree, and even had their own gotcha day celebration every year. 

After Rini went away for college their companionship helped Kageyama with the loss, and the father would spend many a night snuggling them on the couch when he ached for his daughter’s presence. 

For 15 years the two little puff balls were key members of the family, and a constant part of his day. 

Now everything felt too quiet. 

In the mornings Kageyama still reached for the bowls, only to pause and remember there was no longer anything to feed. Their beds were still in the living room, but now they sat empty and cold. The box of toys next to the couch remained full now that no one was constantly pulling out the ropes and stuffed animals throughout the day. Kageyama and Hinata still walked to the park together in the evenings, but their hands felt empty without the leashes. 

In the backyard there were two little stones nestled under the long overhanging branches of the new wisteria tree Kageyama had planted. 

It was difficult without them. Kageyama still found strands of black and orange hair on his pants and toys hidden in the backyard. Pictures of their family that hung on the wall almost always included two panty smiles. Everytime Kageyama pulled out the keys to their house the glint of two scuffed and faded nametags caught his eye. 

The silence had gotten too loud and Kageyama knew he had to do something about it.

So that evening Kageyama directed Hinata to sit on the couch, and then he moved over to his laptop that he had hooked up to the television. The redhead gave him a knowing look but stayed silent until the end of Kageyama’s presentation. Only saying one thing after Kageyama had finished.

“Okay.” 

Two weeks later Hinata watched as Kageyama laid on the floor as two little white fuzz balls happily jumped all over him and licked his face. The redhead bent down and scooped but the smaller of the two sisters. 

“Welcome to your new home Cotton and Candy.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
